00:00 Surgery
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Break's badly injured during a mission. The morphine and sedative ran out. He will experience a surgery without drugs, with his Mistress by his side. WARNING: Gore contents, slight pairing, Surgery-fic. Dun like dun read.


**Hello guys!**

**This is my first attempt to write M-rated story, so please help me to go through~**

**I never saw any surgery fics, so I made one! PEACE OUT!**

**O-okay, back to story. Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_**00.00 Surgery**_

_**

* * *

**_

It's 10.30 p.m.

Rain pours outside the window. Lightning flashes, followed by a loud thunder clap.

Sharon waited impatiently on her overstuffed chair. She's in her room. The fire crackled in the fireplace, warming the entire room up, but Sharon did not stir. She was waiting for Oz and co to come back. Especially Break. Sharon knew the mission was too dangerous for her, as Break told her, but it doesn't mean they have to be this late.

Something bad must have going on.

Sharon always worries about Break. He was weak these days, since he used Mad Hatter too much. She worries about his health, his strange behavior, everything. Her servant is just too precious for her.

She stirred when she heard horses' neighs and the sound of a carriage's wheel. She stood up and prepared a huge smile to welcome them all back.

But something in her told her something has happened.

Something really bad….

* * *

.

**10. 35**

**.**

Sharon went down the stairs. Her smile plastered on her face.

But why her heart beats so fast?

She reached the ground area, only to be greeted by a sight of maids and servants crowding around the huge wooden door. Sharon blinked. What on earth's just happened?

"OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE, MOVE!"

Sharon was pretty sure it's Gilbert's voice. But why it's so tense?

She moved closer to see the servants parted away.

"CALL THE MEDICS! QUICK!" Gil shouted at the top of his lungs.

Medics, wha-

Sharon gasped as she saw Gilbert pushed his way through the crowd. But what shocked her more is the limp figure he carried on his shoulders.

"BREAK!" She screamed as she ran to Gilbert and her limp manservant. Oz and his Chain Alice followed behind him.

His messy silver hair was tainted by so much blood, that it seems part red. His arm was broken and to her horror, it stuck out, puncturing his pale skin. He was breathing rapidly, and his clothes were torn down.

"WHAT HAPPENED, OZ-KUN?" Sharon screamed at Oz. He looked down. Alice hides behind him, avoiding her sight from the gruesome scene.

"We're…. Going to get killed…. Break jumped in although he was injured… and…" Oz didn't dare to continue.

"He got shot …. I don't know how many…..and… They….. 'play'-ed with him. I finished their lives." Alice helped Oz to continue.

Sharon dashed to Gil and Break. His 'good' arm dangled limply from the other side.

"Break, oh my God, Break…." Sharon whispered.

"O-Ojou… sa…. M-ma….." Break uttered a small, ragged whisper. His wine eye looked at her from his half opened eyelid.

"Break, what happened to you? I told you to stay here!" Sharon nearly screamed.

Gilbert uttered a long, wavering sigh. The doctors are coming, bringing a stretcher and shouted to the maids and servants to get towels and anything necessary. They were gotten used to Break's seal, and Shelly ordered them to not telling anybody.

Gilbert lowered the silverette to the stretcher, and the doctors took him away as fast as possible.

Sharon saw all of those. She ran to the same direction before Gil's hand caught hers.

"What are you doing?" He asked sternly.

"I want to stay by his side!" Sharon answered, tears welling up in her pink eyes.

"Let the doctors handle him, he'll be fine!" Gil choked the words out.

Sharon slapped his hand off hers.

"Get away Gilbert-kun."

"Sharon, I-"

They were interrupted by a doctor running to Sharon and bowed his head down.

"Is something the matter?" Sharon asked.

"The morphine and sedatives ran out, Miss. The Merchant was trapped in the storm, we….. Don't have any left."

Sharon gasped.

"In other words we have to handle him while he's conscious." The doctor said, sighing.

"But he will feel the pain!" Sharon shouted.

"I know, but if we're not fast, he'll lose his life too…"

Sharon looked down.

Oz patted Sharon. Alice looked back, trying to look not caring, but failed.

Sharon looked up, determined.

"Do it immediately. I'll go with you."

"Sharon-chan!" Oz gasped.

"Oz-kun, take Alice-san and Gilbert-kun upstairs. I'll be fine." Sharon whispered.

Oz knew well when her tone is stern. She might be really serious, although she was hiding her fears. Oz gestured his comrades to go upstairs.

Sharon walked as fast as she could, following the doctor in front of her.

_Break… Be strong for me…._

_

* * *

_

.

**11.10**

**.**

Break blinked. It was dark. Really dark.

He can't figure out where he is. Last time he remembered blood. Blood, blood, blood, only blood.

His body felt numb, and hurt at the same time. He can't move, but he felt his body broke severely, like he was crushed under piles of bricks.

He winced as bright light flooded his poor vision. He heard mumblings, and he can saw dark, blur images of people walking around.

"Get the IV and…. blood type….." He couldn't hear clearly what they say.

"Xerxes-kun? Xerxes-kun can you hear me?"

Break answered with an almost inaudible groan.

"He's okay."

Break felt them coming closer to him. He heard snips of scissors, and not long, his upper body felt cold. They took his upper clothes off, he guessed.

He winced as they inserted something cold into his right hand. An IV, maybe? He shivered.

"Break!"

He heard a voice, somewhat like from far away. He knew that voice too well.

"Ojou…. Sama…."

He felt his right hand slightly warm, and was lifted up a little.

"O…. ojou…. Sa-"

"Break, quit whining or I'll smack you up good." Sharon hissed sternly.

Break uttered a hoarse chuckle.

"Break, everything's going to be alright, okay? It won't hurt much…." Sharon whispered. Break nodded weakly.

Sharon nodded at the doctor. He nodded back as he pressed the scalpel into Break's stomach. Many doctors and nurses pin Break up, making sure he holds still.

He pressed deeper until it puncture the skin, and Break winced. Sharon grasped his hand harder.

The doctor pulled the scalpel carefully over the wound, where the bullet nested. Break moaned loudly and tilted his head to one side, panting. Sharon looked away.

The doctor bit his lower lip and using a pincer, he opened the wound, to see a bullet in there, quite deep, and puncture the silverette's liver. He signaled the other doctor to give him another pincer. He took it and pulled the bullet out slowly, as Break gasped and groaned louder. The doctors pin him harder.

"No, Break everything's fine…. everything's fine…" Sharon cooed, patting his pale, shivering hand.

As the bullet left his body, blood spluttered out. Sharon bit down her scream and looked back.

The doctors quickly sew the damaged liver. At this, Break screamed so loud and trashed around, but he's no match to many people who pin him up.

"Nononono! Break, stay with me!" Sharon ordered, squeezing his pale hand and bit down her tears.

Break panted slightly, and his actions calmed. He whimpered in agony. It's burning. The pain is burning him up. Sharon sighed and let her cheeks brushed the back of the pale, trembling hand.

* * *

**.**

**11.50**

**.**

Sharon couldn't hold her tears. It's too much. All that time they tear him up. He screamed almost every minute. Blood stained the white sheets. So much blood.

The doctor sighed when he thought all of the bullets were removed. They continued to his broken arm.

Break winced as his other arm was lifted up. He didn't know for how long, but they kept holding it up. Break uttered a long moan, preparing for the worst.

Suddenly he felt an immense pain and a soft 'crack' sound. His eye went wide. His lips trembled, but he can't scream. After a few seconds, he released the scream. He felt he's pinned harder, and he just wish he can struggle his way from them. This is too much for him.

"Break! It's okay!" Sharon nearly screamed, as she felt he grabbed her small hand so hard. Break gritted his teeth and tried to hold back the screams and tears. He can't stand people crying over him, especially Sharon.

He heard a loud 'crack' and he felt someone ripped his arm apart. He gasped and panted hard, squeezing his eye shut. He felt really hurt. It hurts so much.

_Someone, make it stop!_

_Make the pain go away!_

Break jolted up, tried to contain the pain. Sharon screamed his name again, and he screamed.

The doctors quickly tend his broken arm. Break kept trashing about and screams as Sharon cried beside him, trying to make him stop screaming in agony.

* * *

.

**00.00**

**.**

Break inhaled deeply. He felt weaker by the second and he felt really cold. He realized he cannot breathe properly. Something seems to stuck in his chest, but he didn't know what it is. He uttered a small groan, and tilted his head to Sharon's direction. His hair was messy and drenched with sweat and blood, and his tears too. He knew he was crying although he's not sure when.

Sharon, on the other hand, stroked her manservant's bloody hair gently, whispering softly that everything will be alright. There's some blood too in her hands, but she did care less. Her tears drenched her ginger hair, and she whimpered softly every time Break hissed in pain.

The doctors looked at him in a strange look, and Sharon noticed. They quickly whispered something with each other, before scattering about. Wait, the surgery is over, right?

Sharon put her attention back to Break. He was breathing abnormally, and his breaths rasped. Sharon carefully went hear him. Nothing's wrong with his chest. Only his illegal contractor seal could be seen. No marks except small scars.

The doctors gestured Sharon to move back, as they raised Break from his bed, and Sharon was shocked to see a hole on his back. It was very near the hart, except it missed. All those time they didn't notice since he was shot in the back.

The doctor nodded to the other. They sewed the wound on his back, and Break flinched slightly. They laid him back, and began to cut him directly over the wound. Blood seeped out, and Break gasped; squeezing his eye shut and bit his lower lip. His grip on Sharon tightened.

They dug deeper, and Break could feel the metal tip bruised his ribs and touched his heart. He groaned loudly, trying to keep him contained.

They dug even deeper. Break gasped as he felt an immense pain from near his heart. They've cut the muscle around it. More people pin him down. Sharon looked away, trying not to see a very gruesome scene in front of her.

They've found the bullet, just really near his heart. The doctor took his pincer, and tried to pull it out. Break gasped but he can't struggle. He's too weak, and they pinned him up hard. He can feel they dug in his body, and he can feel somebody put an oxygen mask on his face. He can breathe better, but he tried to make sure they won't hurt him anymore.

He knew it was a lie.

His eye shot open as he felt they ripped him from the inside, and he screamed. Sharon grasped his hand, and the other doctors pin him down, making sure he won't move too much and hurt himself accidently.

Break jolted slightly, screaming as loud as he can. He can't bear much more. He wished he could faint or sleep, but the pain won't let him to.

He screamed until his throat felt dry and hurt. He slumped down limply. He can't scream anymore. It's too much. He couldn't hear them, everything seems far. He felt cold and his body felt numb. His vision darkened.

* * *

**.**

**01.05**

** .**

"HE'S NOT BREATHING!" A doctor yelled, alerted the others.

They took the last chance by taking the bullet out, and stitch him up real fast. They tried to get a pulse, but they failed. Sharon cried and screamed, her tears fell on her dress and on his pale, cold hand.

"BREAK! WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

After the stitching, they tried to pump his heart back. His chest was still, they didn't know what to do.

Sharon cried and screamed. She hugged the pale hand. He's still not moving, and his face looks like he's in so much pain, but unconscious.

Sharon screamed his name again. The doctor still pumped his chest, trying to make Sharon's beloved manservant live again.

* * *

.

**01.20**

** .**

Break only see darkness. He can't feel anything.

The pain went away. That's great for him. They've gone over the wall.

But wait….. If he felt nothing… Then he's dead…?

It was far worse than not feeling pain.

He didn't know how to come back, how to wake up again.

What will Sharon do if he's not around for her?

He tried, begging his body to wake up. He doesn't think his time is up anyway. He MUST wake up and ensure Sharon he's okay.

Especially when it's SHARON who's crying over him.

Especially when he has to grant that snow-haired girl's wish.

Especially when he DOESN'T want to die yet.

_Come on…. Wake up._

_I don't want her to cry…_

* * *

.

**01.25**

**.**

They were taken aback as they heard a cough, and Break stirred. Sharon let a squeal and hugged his hand. He fluttered his eye open for a while, and smiled, gasping back her hand. Sharon brushed her face on the back of his hand. He closed his hand, and his head tilted to one side limply. He's asleep, Sharon knew it. He's just too tired.

At least his pain is over.

* * *

.

**09.34**

**.**

"Did it hurt?" Oz asked the silverette, who was fiddling with Emily. He can't sit yet, and they've cleaned him, so he's back to normal, only need extra time to heal.

"So much." He replied with that huge grin of his.

"It seems like you don't care after all." Oz replied, with a smile.

"Oh really? But I do care. It did hurt so much you can't imagine." He said, tugged on his IV,. It hurts, and it's annoying.

"How could you go back to normal so quickly?" Oz asked him.

"Let's say I want to get back healthy as fast as I can."

He tilted his head to see Sharon sleeping on a bed beside him. Alice snored from the sofa, and Gil….. Maybe preparing some tea.

Break will ALWAYS makes sure the medics ALWAYS have the morphine and sedative on stock.

.

END

.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Not enough gore?**

**Please review. XD**

**~Kate**


End file.
